Commercial vehicles (semi-trucks, vans, taxis, buses, delivery vehicles, planes, trains, and the like) are well-known for having company logos and other advertising on the exterior of the vehicle (i.e. “signage” or “markings”). The signage is often a source of information for the commercial vehicles, including company services provided and vehicle identification information.
Methods of marking vehicles currently known in the art have two issues. First, the signage is not easily readable at night time without a source of external light such as a flashlight, headlamps, or street lamps. Additionally, signage applied with traditional methods currently known in the art may also wear out over time, making the signage difficult to read. Second, the signage is painted, printed on a custom magnet, or attached by an adhesive in the form of a sticker or a vinyl wrap. These are all somewhat permanent options, meaning the signage on the truck cannot be altered without time, effort, and money. This is particularly problematic when one desires to repurpose or re-sell the commercial vehicle, or when markings are only temporarily needed. Therefore, it is desirable to create a signage assembly on vehicles that cures the shortcomings of the prior approach.